1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method of early pixel discarding in a graphic processing unit.
More particularly, disclosed are an apparatus and a method of eliminating unnecessary pixels in advance in three-dimensional (3D) rendering operations to improve rendering performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) rendering is image processing to synthesize 3D object data onto an image to be viewed from a viewpoint of a camera.
In order to generate a 3D image in real time, a rasterization process which generates an image by projecting a 3D object on a screen is widely used.